Exemplary embodiments of the invention generally relate to pressure vessel to be used for transport, storage, or utilization of a pressurized fluid, and more particularly, to an optimized pressure vessel having a high rate of conformity.
Pressure vessels are widely used to store liquids and gases under pressure. The storage capacity of a pressure vessel depends on the internal volume of the pressure vessel and the pressure that the vessel is capable of safely containing. In addition to its storage capacity, the size, internal shape, external shape, and weight of the pressure vessel are customized for a particular application.
One growing application of pressure vessels is the storage of compressed natural gas (CNG). Relatively large multi-lobed tanks for the transport or storage of pressurized fluid, including liquid or gas, exist. This basic technology may be extended to enable relatively inexpensive and commercially feasible fabrication of smaller tanks, which are capable of handling fluid under pressure. The current use of industry standard cylinders for CNG in automotive vehicles is limited because the gas volumetric density of a cylinder is low. A tank having enough natural gas to achieve a vehicle driving range comparable to conventional automobiles would be large and bulky and would require space that generally would be otherwise usable cargo space.